


September 1st

by Sampai66



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), First Meetings, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hogwarts, Klancemonth2018, M/M, Quidditch, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sampai66/pseuds/Sampai66
Summary: Keith is excited to go back to Hogwarts, especially after he meets someone new.





	September 1st

**Author's Note:**

> This is for September Klance month 2018 and the first week's prompt is Hogwarts. This is my first ever fan fiction I have written so it's a short and sweet one shot about Keith and Lance's first meeting while in Diagon Alley.

An owl flies overhead as Keith walks down the street. His mother, Krolia, on one side and his father, Jon, on the other. They have taken a trip into London for the day. As they round a corner, The Leaky Cauldron's sign comes into view, swinging from its iron hinges. Keith's excitement starts to get the best of him as he starts to walk a little faster towards the pub, eager to begin his back to school shopping.  
They make their way towards the back of the pub as Keith's father nods towards the bartender in greeting. Krolia taps on the bricks to reveal the entrance to Diagon Alley and Keith can't wait anymore. He takes off as fast as he can towards the shops barely hearing his mother's yells for him to slow down. He's been looking forward to going back to Hogwarts all summer and this shopping trip is the start of his school year (at least in his 13 year old mind it is).  
There are tons of wizards and merchants walking about and Keith passes the Quidditch supply store and suddenly stops. There's a new broom model on display inside the window and his eyes grow big with excitment. He's always loved to watch Quidditch and decided he wanted to try out for the team this year, maybe he can convince his parents to get him this new broom if he makes the team. Krolia and Jon finally catch up with him in front of the store window. "Wow! That's a nice model." Jon exclaims as he makes a low whistling sound in approval. "Mom! Dad! Do you think I could have this if I make the team this year?" Keith asks as he points towards the broom. Jon eyes Krolia to wait to see what she says and Krolia responds with a, "Maybe. If you keep up with your schoolwork and stay out of trouble. Lets try to keep the detention visits to a minimum this year." Jon winks towards Keith as Krolia starts to make her way down the street and Keith winks back as he follows her.  
Their first stop for shopping is Flourish and Blotts. There are tons of students inside searching and buying their books for the up coming year. Keith is looking over his book list when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around to find his friend Hunk. Keith is suddenly lifted off the ground as Hunk sweeps him into a big bear hug. He had to get use to Hunk's hugs when they became friends last year. They met at the sorting ceremony, and even though they ended up in different houses, Keith in Gryffindor and Hunk in Hufflepuff, they shared classes and did homework in the library together. "Keith! How are you? How was your summer?" Hunk asks as he lowers Keith to the ground. "Good, good. Went on a trip with my parents for my mom's work for most of the summer. How was yours?"  
"Eh it was ok, did a lot of babysitting and just helping around the house. O! I want you to meet someone! He's a friend I've known for a long time and will be a first year this year." Hunk looks around the shop and yells "Lance! Lance!" A boy with short chesnut brown hair perks his head up from a group of people surrounding him. He makes his way towards Keith and Hunk. He's tall and lanky with chocolate colored skin and Keith can see his bright blue eyes all the way from the other side of the shop. Lance stops in front of them and slaps Hunk on the back. "Hey Hunk, who's this?" Lance asks as he looks at Keith. "This is Keith, I told you about him and how we became friends at the ceremony last year." Lance holds his hand out for Keith and he shakes it. Lance's grip is strong and Keith blushes a little at the smile Lance gives him. "So how do you know Hunk?" Keith asks as he looks down to hide the blush on his cheeks. Lance laughs as he throws his arm around Hunk and starts to explain, "We met when we were five and I saved him from a bully who was trying to steal his pudding cup." Hunk swings his arm around Lance and responds with "Yep, been best friends ever since!" Keith can't help the smile on his face as he watches Hunk and Lance talk about each other. Keith has had friends before but he's never had a BEST friend, at least not one like the relationship between Hunk and Lance. He's a little envious.  
"Did you guy's see the new Firebolt at the Quidditch store? Man I wish I could get it!" Lance says as he runs his hands through his hair and Keith can't help but track the movement with his eyes. It takes him a few seconds to realize that Lance asked a question and he should probably answer it. "Ya, I saw it. Looks really nice. Do you play?" Lance looked at Keith with a glint in his eye and said, "Yep, only for about year for fun but I plan on trying out for the team."  
"What position are you hoping for?"  
"Seeker. You play?"  
Keith's mouth twitches into a grin as he says "Not for awhile but I plan on trying out as well. Same as you actually, Seeker."  
Lance's smile falls for only a second but then it's back in place as he steps up to Keith, Lance is only a little bit taller than him but the two boys are practically eye level with each other. Lance pokes Keith in the chest and says, "Don't get your hopes up mullet, I'm going to be the seeker for Gryffindor."  
Keith sputters a little at being called a mullet but he retaliates with, "You're a first year, you don't even know if you'll be in Gryffindor!"  
Lance steps a little closer to Keith, "Everyone in my family is a Gryffindor so it's guaranteed I'll be too. So I'll be their new Seeker, not you." Lance's eyes sparkle with a challenge that Keith can't refuse, "We'll see about that, LANCE." Turning to find his parents he waves over his shoulder and says, "Bye Hunk, see you two at the opening ceremony."  
Keith finds his parents as they are finishing buying his books and they exit the shop together. Keith has the biggest grin on his face and Jon notices his excitment and asks, "Why are you so happy? Something happen in the shop?"  
Keith looks up at him and thinks of Lance's challenge, his bright blue eyes and the toothy smile he had on as he declared his position as Seeker. "Eh just thinking this school year is going to be really fun." Keith can't wait till September first for his new adventure to start.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm a total newb to writing fan fiction but I have a lot of stories running around in my head. Questions, comments, kudos are very much appreciated! 
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr @sampaii-ca  
> Or chat here on AO3


End file.
